Una foto más
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Kanaria ha hecho un gran trabajo en traer a las demás Rozen Maiden con su médium, y ahora que la ve sonreír al ver cumplida su fantasía, Kanaria empieza a temer que su médium podría acabar dejándola de lado en favor de las demás. Oneshot con shojo-ai.


Saludos a todos mis añorados lectores de este pedazo de mundo, que les dejo este pequeño OS con una insinuación de pareja que en lo personal me encanta, y creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que no descuadran para nada.

 **Una foto más**

─ Sí, sí, sí… ¡Sí, sí! ─ Mitsu revisaba las impresiones de las fotos que había tomado a las muñecas Rozen Maiden durante la visita que le habían hecho la noche anterior.

Era como vivir un sueño, el más grandioso de todos. Luego de saber que había más muñecas iguales a su querida Kanaria, Mitsu había hecho esfuerzos inapreciables con tal de que esas otras muñecas le hiciesen una visita, y la noche anterior había logrado dar cumplimiento a ese sueño que pensaba que se mantendría así por siempre. Kanaria por su parte estaba complacida por ayudar a su maestra, pero cierto picor despertaba en su interior. Y lo peor de todo era que, en cierto modo, sabía de qué se trataba.

A Kanaria le encantaba ver que Mitsu sonriera, adoraba verla así. Desde que conoció a esa mujer e hicieron el contrato había fijado como uno de los propósitos principales en la vida la felicidad de su médium. Ese propósito para ella se había vuelto incluso más importante que convertirse en Alice, y por ello Kanaria siempre priorizaba cumplir todos los deseos de la humana, incluyendo colarse para tomar fotos a sus hermanas a escondidas. Ahora la veía sonriendo y soñando despierta al ver a las otras muñecas en sus fotografías, mismas que ella había tomado en vivo y directo, y esa sonrisa causaba un ligero desagrado a la peliverde, pues pensaba que eso se traducía en que las sonrisas de Mitsu no iban a ser más por ella y por lo que hacía por su felicidad.

─ Micchan, ¿qué vas a hacer con las fotos que tomaste a Shinku y las demás-kashira? ─ se interesa Kanaria con ligero temor de escuchar la respuesta.

─ Pues guardarlas, Kana. Estas fotos no las puedo botar, así que las tendré junto con las demás que tú tomaste ─ responde Mitsu muy sonriente.

Kanaria sonríe tristemente. Que las otras muñecas se convirtieran en la nueva fuente de felicidad de Mitsu más que una simple obsesión le agradaba poco. Deseaba ser ella por quien Mitsu riera, pero eso, supuso, estaba por llegar a su fin.

Mitsu toma una gruesa carpeta y deposita allí las fotos, tarareando con una dulce sonrisa y soñando despierta. Kanaria se esforzaba por compartir la alegría de su médium, pero los celos hacían que la tristeza tomara mayor terreno en su mente. La humana aún no parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo su leal muñeca, simplemente guarda la carpeta con sumo cuidado y toma nuevamente su cámara.

─ Muy bien, es hora de tomar nuevas fotos para mi colección ─ sentencia Mitsu con decisión.

─ ¿Shinku y las demás serán invitadas otra vez esta noche-kashira? ─ otra vez Kanaria pregunta algo que no deseaba oír su respuesta.

Un corto silencio se apodera de aquella habitación, y Mitsu estaba comprobando la funcionalidad de la cámara antes de mirar fijamente a su muñeca, la cual era ya incapaz de ocultar su ansiedad.

─ ¿Acaso estás celosa, Kana? ¿Acaso piensas que las tendré a ellas por delante de ti?

─ N-no, cl-claro que no… ─ Kanaria mueve las manos con desesperación, en un esfuerzo por borrar esa impresión que le había dado a su médium ─ T-tan solo estaba un poco cansada por el viaje que hice hace poco allá. No creas que estoy celosa ni nada-kashira.

Mitsu ríe ante la burda e inefectiva excusa de Kanaria. A veces esa muñeca podía ser pésima para ocultar sus sentimientos a causa de su actitud infantil. Se acerca lentamente a Kanaria y pasa una mano por su pequeña cabeza, sorprendiéndola un poco.

─ ¿Micchan?

─ La verdad es que tenía una idea distinta ─ responde Mitsu con calma ─. Para mí vas a ser siempre el objetivo principal de mis fotos. Tú eres mi estrella principal, y así va a ser por el resto de mi vida. Shinku-chan y las demás son excelentes, pero ninguna te puede superar. Tú eres la primera para mí ante todas las demás, mi muñeca favorita, la luz de mi vida, y eso nada ni nadie será capaz de cambiarlo.

Por primera vez desde que se conocen, Mitsu abraza suavemente a Kanaria en lugar de lanzarse frenéticamente, y Kanaria le devuelve el abrazo con cariño. La muñeca se sintió un poco tonta por dudar del cariño que Mitsu le había dedicado durante tanto tiempo, aunque no se espera que Mitsu juntara su nariz con la de ella, en un gesto de cariño que no se esperaba por serle desconocido, aún en todos esos siglos que había vivido hasta el momento. No se esperaba ese gesto de parte de su humana favorita, pero se le antojaba bastante placentera la sensación. Distraídamente pasa una mano en la mejilla de Mitsu, sintiendo un ligero y extraño escalofrío que no le incomodaba en absoluto. Sonríe ligeramente, ya con esas dudas disipadas.

─ ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Kana? ¿Se te quitó el malestar?

─ Sí, mucho mejor, y todo gracias a Micchan-kashira ─ responde Kanaria con una enorme sonrisa, y esta vez Mitsu aprovecha para saltar a abrazarla como siempre.

─ ¡KYAAAAA! ¡Mi Kana es tan adorable cuando sonríe de ese modoooo! ¡Soy tan afortunada por tenerla para míii!

Ahora sí todo era como de costumbre. Puede que Kanaria siempre fuese agobiada por esos episodios de cariño demente de su querida Mitsu, pero era algo que jamás querría cambiar por nada del mundo, pues así la quería a ella. Esa humana era su mundo y su principal motivo para esforzarse, y si ante sus ojos ella era la mejor de todas, como si fuese Alice para Mitsu, para ella era más que suficiente para ser feliz y sentirse más completa y agraciada que ninguna otra muñeca.

─ ¿Qué vestido debo ponerte? Hay tantos diseños que acabo de traer que sencillamente no consigo decidirme ─ Mitsu muestra como una veintena de modelos a su muñeca.

─ Podemos probar cualquiera. Aún es temprano y tenemos mucho tiempo para nosotras mismas-kashira.

─ ¿Nosotras mismas? Sí, me gusta cómo suena. Mi tiempo de calidad con mi linda y adorable Kana. Es hasta sublime si lo veo de ese modo. Ahora vamos a cambiarte para tomarte unas fotos, que sin duda vas a quedar genial, como la estrella que eres.

Kanaria ríe con ligero nerviosismo, pero era innegable que también a ella le hacía ilusión verlo de esa forma. Las dos estarían juntas hasta el final. Su compañía mutua había hecho que una se convirtiera en la principal razón de vida de la otra, y por eso nada podría separarlas. Era más que un cariño ordinario, más que una simple compañía, más que un complemento, era un lazo irrompible y duradero que ambas alzaban con orgullo y sincero afecto. En resumen, eran Kanaria y Mitsu hasta el fin, sin importar realmente lo demás.

 **Fin**

* * *

No es cosa común para mí hacer shoujo-ai sin romance directo. O le tiro directo a la declaración y los besos en algún punto de la historia, o no insinúo nada, por lo que soy un poquitín inexperto en este tipo de líneas. Igual creo que no me quedó desastroso, pero igual ustedes me dirán. En todo caso, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, colmado en bendiciones y muchas cosas buenas.

Hasta otra


End file.
